


Marionette

by ibonekoen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: Watching Wanda cast spells was extraordinary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fics on LJ

Watching Wanda cast her spells, her ringed fingers flexing and curling and bending, mesmerized Vision. He had to be careful on the battlefield, remain in a state if constant vigilance, so he wouldn't become distracted by the enchanting dance of her deceptively delicate fingers.

Her fingers crooked and beckoned, her hands made whorls in the air, twisting and clenching. Palms crashed together, bringing objects colliding against each other. She reminded Vision of a puppet master manipulating the strings of his marionette, bringing it to life. Wanda had clapped her hands in joyful delight that day in the park as the man had coaxed the marionette to dance just for her.

Her sparks and tendrils danced for her now, moving at her beck and call. She was destruction and chaos performing an elegant dance, and Vision felt something in him stir.

Later, after the battle from which they emerged victorious, Vision coaxed her away from the others to the privacy of their rooms, where he might better show her exactly what watching her weave her spells did to him.

As her fingers flexed and curled over his back, he was filled with wonder anew that she could be so gentle with him, stroking his skin so carefully. He shifted and caught her wrist as her fingers slid over the back of his head, and he brought her hand down. He kissed each finger and sucked them one by one with reverence. Sparks crackled from her fingertips, and they tasted warm and spicy sweet on his tongue.

She trailed sparks down his spine with her other hand, and he shuddered as he came apart. She shook apart beneath him moments later, and they lay entangled in each other.

"You're fascinated by my fingers," she said with a giggle.

He hummed in agreement. "All of you. You are extraordinary, and even that fails to encompass all the awe I feel for you."

Her cheeks turned crimson, and she cupped his cheek as she delicately kissed him.

Captivating, he thought, as he kissed her back, his fingers splaying across her back. The sight of Wanda captivated him.


End file.
